Citas y consejos
by CriXar
Summary: Una historia ocurrida algo que llamaré "universo inverso", en el que Adrien gusta de Marinette y Ladybug está enamorada de Cat Noir. Adrien busca la manera de acercarse a Marinette para invitarla a una cita, pero sus intenciones se ven interrumpidas por su competencia. ¿Qué hará luego de unas palabras de aliento de su compañera de lucha contra el mal?
1. Chapter 1

-Vamos, amigo. ¡Puedes hacerlo!- exclamó Nino para motivar a Adren. Él respiró profundamente y avanzó un par de pasos, antes de regresar con si amigo.

-No puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si dice que no?- dijo volteando su mirada a Marinette, la chica de sus sueños. Ella se encontraba a tan solo unos metro de él, charlando con Alya.

-Viejo, hablamos de un desfile de modas de Gabriel Agreste. ¡No dirá que no! Ella ama la moda. ¡Solo dile que vaya contigo de una buena vez!- insistió Nino.

Y ahí iba de nuevo. Adrien caminó con determinación hacia la chica y tocó su hombro tímidamente. Ella volteó a verle.

-¡Hola, Adrien!- saludó con una sonrisa, mientras Alya se despedía y se retiraba.

-H-Hola, Marinette.- respondió él colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo.- Escucha, yo... me preguntaba si te g-gustaría acompañarme...

-¡Hey, Marinette!- saludó Nathaniel caminando hacia ellos.- Falta poco para entrar a clases, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó a su amiga.

-Claro, solo dame un momento. Adrien quería preguntarme algo.-dijo regresando su mirada al chico rubio.

-Yo...

-Podrá preguntártelo después. Vamos a llegar tarde.- insistió el muchacho pelirojo, tirando del brazo de la chica y dejando a Adrien con las palabras en la boca.

-Lo siento, Adrien. ¡Nos vemos después!- dijo ella dulcemente mientras era empujada por su amigo al salón de clases.

-Claro...- respondió él regresando con Nino.

-¿Y?- preguntó este al verlo.

-Misión fallida...- respondió Adrien cabizabajo.

No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Nathaniel era muy cercano a Marinette y no era un secreto para nadie que gustaba de ella. Jamás se lo había hecho saber formalmente, pero por alguna razón se sentía con autoridad para interponerse entre ella y Adrien cada vez que podía, acabando con las oportunidades de este para acercarse a ella.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- se dijo a sí mismo Cat Noir. Pensó que patrullar aquella tarde lo ayudaría a olvidar el incidente, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Molesto, gatito?- escuchó a una voz preguntar dulcemente a sus espaldas. Ladybug se sentó a su lado en la orilla del edificio.

-Un poco.- respondió él cabizbajo.

-¿Y qué puede tener tan enfadado a mi minino?- preguntó la chica acariciando su cabello. Cat Noir alejó su cabeza de ella con una sonrisa amistosa. No era un secreto que la heroína gustaba de él, pero no estaba de humor para tolerar sus melosos afectos. No cuando pensaba en Marinette.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso contigo, mi Lady.- respondió él.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-¿Aunque sea un problema de chicas?- dijo él. Ladybug lo miró curiosa mientras sentía algo hervir en su interior. Bueno, Cat Noir tenía una vida detrás de su máscara negra. Era de esperar que también tuviera una enamorada.

-Bueno, yo soy una chica. Quizás puede ayudarte.- ofreció aún con una ligera punzada en su corazón. Cat Noir la miró extrañado, pero realmente necesitaba sacar aquello de su pecho.

-Verás, hay una chica en mi escuela.- inició.- Ella es hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, preciosa, encantadora, dulce, tierna...

-Al punto.- cortó Ladybug. Ya era bastante doloroso saber que tenía una rival. No quería detalles de su competencia.

-Lo siento. En fin, quería invitarla al desfile de modas de mi pa... es decir, de Gabriel Agreste. Sé que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas.- No quiso indagar mucho en los gustos de Marinette.- Pero ni quiera pude preguntarle por que un sujeto nos interrumpió.

-¿Un amigo?

-De ella, sí. Pero creo que quiere dejar pronto la zona de amistad con ella.- dijo desilusionado. Ladybug se lo pensó un poco. Le tenía mucho afecto a su compañero, pero no quería verlo triste. Haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo feliz, aunque eso significara apoyarlo en su relación con alguien más.

-Escucha, si hay algo que sé es que nadie quiere a las personas inseguras. Tienes que verte decidido, imponerte sobre su "amigo" y demostrarle que la quieres.- dijo ella con decisión.

-¿Imponerme?- preguntó él.

-La próxima vez que la veas, acércate a ella, mírala a los ojos y dile lo que quieras decirle. Si lo piensas mucho, el tiempo seguirá corriendo en tu contra y alguien más podría tomar el lugar que quieres.

Cat Noir bajó su mirada. Ella tenía razón. Aunque fuera extraño escuchar un consejo de amor de la chica que gustaba de él, no podía negar que este era bastante acertado.

-Lo haré. Le peguntaré.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Apenas la tenga de frente, no me iré hasta que obtenga un sí.

-Ese es mi gatito.- dijo su compañera con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ladybug.- murmuró antes de irse. La heroína fingió una sonrisa de apoyo y se quedó un rato más sobre el edificio, pensando que tal vez había perdido a su gatuno amor para siempre.

-¡Hey, Marinette! ¿Haz visto a Adrien?- preguntó Nino a su compañera de clase al verla al día siguiente.

-No. ¿No está contigo?- respondió ella.

-No. Lo he buscado toda la mañana. Ni siquiera responde mis llamadas.- aseguró él.

-Esto es extraño. Ustedes siempre... ¡Huey, ahí está!- dijo ella viendo de pronto entrar al mencionado por la puerta del salón.

-¡Oye, amigo! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Nino. Pero el chico rubio no respondió. Caminó directamente hacia Marinette.

-Marinette...- dijo con una expresión seria y si mirada fija en sus ojos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella algo intimidada.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme este fin de semana al desfile de modas de mi padre?- preguntó seriamente cual robot, como si lo hubiese practicado antes.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso sería genial!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa.- ¡Me encantaría!- El rostro de Adrien se iluminó de felicidad y aliviado relajó su cuerpo.

-¡Asombroso!- respondió.- Te llamaré para irnos juntos.

-Claro.-. dijo ella antes de sentarse en su lugar. Adrien no se había dado cuenta de que la maestra ya había llegado.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! ¡Eso fue increíble! Ni siquiera balbuceaste.- le felicitó Nino al salir de clases.

-Gracias...- dijo Adrien sonrojado. De pronto se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó su amigo.

-Yo... prometí llamarla.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Acabo de recordar que no tengo su número...

 ** _Una de las miles de ideas locas que rondan en mi cabeza. ¿Les gusta esta versión? ¿Debería hacer más historias de este "universo inverso"? XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

El desfile de modas fue un rotundo éxito. El evento se llevó a cabo al aire libre de noche, lo que le dió un gran protagonismo a los efectos de las luces. Al finalizar, los invitados se dispersaron por el lugar mientras llegaban sus respectivos conductores a recogerlos. El conductor de Adrien había llegado allí minutos antes, pero el chico le había indicado que se diera un respiro. Eso le daría algo de tiempo a solas con Marinette.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó la muchacha mientras caminaban por los jardines del lugar del evento.

-En serio te gustan estas cosas de la moda, ¿no es así?- preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa.

-¡La moda es mi vida! Es mi sueño llegar a tener tanto éxito en este mundo como tu padre.- respondió ella radiante. El chico hizo una mueca en cuanto ella mencionó a su progenitor.

-Claro...- murmuró.

-Gracias de nuevo por invitarme. Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.- agregó Marinette tomando su brazo con entusiasmo.

-¿Ah, sí?- balbuceó el chico por el contacto.- N-No hay de qué...

-Oye, ¿crees que tu chofer se tarde mucho? Creo que ya es algo tarde y no quiero preocupar a mis padres.- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, estará aquí pronto.- aseguró él.- Mientras tanto, yo... Hay algo que quiero decirte.- dijo Adrien tornándose un poco más serio.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Marinette intrigada.

-Verás, yo... Tú, creo que eres una chica m-maravillosa. Siempre estás tan feliz y llena de energía.- dijo con una dulce expresión. Marinette se sonrojó ante el cumplido.- Y yo... creo que estoy comenzando a enam...

-¡Adrien!- oyeron ambos chicos llamarlo. El señor Agreste se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, padre.- saludó el muchacho con seriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? El hecho de que no modelaras en este evento no quiere decir que puedas actuar como un ermitaño y evitar a los demás invitados.- dijo su padre con firmeza.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Adrien cabizbajo. Marinette lo vió tristemente y se acercó al diseñador.

-Hola, señor Agreste. Es un gran placer conocerlo.- saludó con una sonrisa intentando distraerle de regañar al chico.

-El placer es todo mío, jovencita.- respondió el empresario al saludo.- Tú debes ser Marinette, ¿no es así?

-¿S-Sabe mi nombre?- balbuceó ella impresionada.

-Por su puesto. Adrien habla mucho de tí.- confesó el señor Agreste, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.- Es muy hermoso ese vestido que usas.- dijo observando con cuidado su vestimenta.

-G-Gracias. Lo hice yo misma.- respondió ella.

-Impresionante.- dijo ante de voltear hacia Adrien.- Es una buena chica, Adrien.- Este se sonrojó aún más antes de mirarla de reojo.

-Lo sé...- murmuró.

-El chofer los espera a ambos afuera.- agregó antes de retirarse.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Adrien ofreciendo su mano a la chica, quien la tomó con una sonrisa.

En el vehículo un silencio incómodo se formó de inmediato. Adrien finalmente estaba a solas con Marinette, que es lo que anhelaba tanto, pero ahora que lo había logrado, realmente no sabía cómo dar el primer paso.

Primero intentó decir algo, o al menos concluir lo que intentaba confesarle anteriormente, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Intentó entonces acercarse a ella. Deslizándose poco a poco por el asiento llegó a su lado, chocando con ella por error.

-Lo siento...- murmuró al golpear por error su hombro. Ella solo le dirigió una mirada dulce y regresó su vista a la ventana. La noche era el mejor momento para Ladybug y Cat Noir de patrullar. Esperaba ver a su amado gatito en alguno de los tejados, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Crees que esté por aquí?- pregunto ella de pronto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Cat Noir. ¿Crees que él esté por aquí?- repitió ella la pregunta volteando hacia él. Los nervios se apoderaron de Adrien.

-Y-Yo... No lo creo... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada.- respondió Marinette volteando hacia la ventana.

-¿A tí... te gusta Cat Noir?- preguntó Adrien con interés.

-¿A mí? N-No, claro que no.- negó ella con rapidez, pero en la expresión del chico pudo ver que no había manera de que creyera eso.- Bueno, tal vez. Un poco... algo... mucho...- suspiró.

-Bueno, no puedo culparte. Parece un chico genial...- comentó él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la chica, ambos se despidieron en la puerta. Adrien conservaba su sonrisa, cosa que Marinette notó, pero le restó importancia.

-Aún no puedo creer que haya presenciado con mis propios ojos un desfile de modas de Gabriel Agreste.- dijo Marinette a su kwami más tarde. Su vestido rojo se encontraba cuidadosamente colocado en su maniquí y ahora vestía sus pijamas.

-Sí. Ese chico, Adrien, fue muy lindo al invitarte.- comentó Tikki.

-Lo sé. Él siempre es muy dulce...- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.

-Marinette, no me digas que te gusta él...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Adrien... él... es solo un amigo. Además, mi corazón pertenece a Cat Noir...- respondió la chica soltando un suspiro.

-¿No cambia nada con el hecho de que él está interesado en otra chica?- preguntó Tikki.

-Debe ser temporal.- aseguró la muchacha.- Aún así, me gustaría saber quien es mi rival...- agregó. De pronto vió a Tikki correr a ocultarse detrás de su almohada.- ¿Tikki?- llamó antes de escuchar unos golpes en su ventana. Al voltear, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- ¡¿Cat Noir?!

 ** _Este fic estaba pensado para ser un simple one shot. Algunos me pidieron una segunda parte, y déjenme decirles... no saben lo que han desatado..._**

 ** _Los que vienen del fandom de BajoTerra saben sobre mi debilidad con los one shots. Me cuesta mucho dejarlos con una sola parte por que siempre se me ocurre una continuación y termina siendo toda una historia._**


	3. Chapter 3

-En carne y hueso.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras Marinette se acercaba tímida al balcón. Galante, el héroe extendió su mano para tomar la de ella y besar la parte de atrás de esta, haciendo que un profundo rubor se dibujase en las mejillas de Marinette.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa.- dijo ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, escuché por ahí que eres una gran admiradora de Cat Noir.- respondió el gatuno héroe con una sonrisa entrando en el balcón.

-N-No, es decir... sí. Bueno,- Cat sonrió al escuchar los tartamudeos de la chica.- s-sí soy una gran admiradora tuya. Creo que haces un gran trabajo salvando a la ciudad.

-Pues, si salvar a la ciudad significa mantener a hermosas chicas como tú a salvo, créeme que un placer hacer mi trabajo.- dijo con un guiño.

Marinette lo miraba emocionada, cuando de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza. Recordó que como Ladybug, su compañero le había mencionado su interés en otra chica. ¿Se refería a su identidad civil? Habían decenas de chicas en París. ¿Sería tan buena su suerte que de entre todas ellas Cat Noir había elegido enamorarse de Marinette?

-Y dime,- inició para probarlo.- ¿sueles hacer visits así a todas tus admiradoras?- preguntó.

-No exactamente.- respondió él con una mano tras su cabeza.- Creo que puedo ser sincero contigo. ¿Puedo?- agregó, sorprendiéndola.

-Claro.- dijo ella.

-Esta... no es la primera vez que te veo.- confesó. Era cierto.- Te he visto antes.- Bueno, la veía todo el tiempo en la escuela.- Desde hace un tiempo he querido hablar contigo, pero no sabía como hacerlo.- Aunque se refiriera a los constantes ataques de pánico que sufría su alter ego, no mentía.

Marinette se heló por un instante. Definitivamente ella era la chica de que él le habló anteriormente. Con una sonrisa y sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó a él y le dió un rápido beso en su mejilla. Cat la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Es... por salvarnos.- justificó ella.- Por salvar a París de todos esos akumas.

-No hay de qu... Espera, ¿cómo sabes el nombre de esas cosas?- preguntó Cat saliendo brevemente del trance del beso.

-Yo... he escuchado a Ladybug mencionar sus nombres un par d veces.- aseguró ella, suplicando para sus adentros que no la cuestionara más al respecto.

-Ya veo.- dijo él.- Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que me gustaría más uno aquí.- agregó tomando el mentón de la chica con delicadeza para acercarla hacia él y rozar sus labios con los suyos. No fue un beso como tal. Marinette fue quien lo convirtió en uno al acercarse hacia él.

Aquello no duró más que algunos segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para marcarles una sonrisa a ambos hasta el día siguiente.

Siempre galante, Cat se despidió de la chica, no son antes hacerle la promesa de volver a verla de nuevo pronto. En el callege, amigos de ambos tuvieron que lidiar con las innecesarias e injustificadas actitudes de enamorados que tuvieron durante todo el día.

-Voy a suponer que te fue bien en tu cita con Marinette.- dijo Nino a su amigo. El chico rubio asintió con su mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared. Reaccionó al escuchar a Alya intentar traer de regreso a la tierra a su amiga.

-Msrinette... ¡Marinette!- le gritaba. Pero todo era inútil. La muchacha de cabello oscuro estaba perdida en su mundo de fantasía y garabatos en su cuaderno.

Adrien sonrió observándola desde su asiento. Tal vez Cat Noir le haría visitas más seguido de lo que pensaba...

 _ **Capítulo final: Parte de una historia que narra el desenlace de la misma.**_

 _ **Este es el capítulo final. En serio, no habrán más partes.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


End file.
